


Pitiless, Not Cruel

by thedivinemusic



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, HIV/AIDS, M/M, Post-Skyfall, References to Addiction, References to Drugs, References to Prostitution, References to Torture, Trans Female Character, hearing loss, references to drug abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:09:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedivinemusic/pseuds/thedivinemusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They met at his sister's wedding; it went downhill from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pitiless, Not Cruel

**Author's Note:**

> All rights to the proper owners. Jamison and Duncan belong to Aden Penn.

Michelle _deserved_ a fairytale wedding, and Jamison and she had put so much time into it all; Isaac couldn't help but be a little jealous. They had always been together--always been the most important to each other since the four of them were born. Quadrouplets--identical in every way, and bless their fathers for putting up with the four terrors. When the world grew too dark, though, they had always had each other, and Isaac hoped that was how it would always be.

In any case, he wouldn't let his dark moods ruin Michelle's day, and so he stood against the wall, scanning the room until a face caught his gaze.

The man had a mountainous countenance; stern and steady, and Isaac saw him even in the thick crowd. Among businessmen and MI6 agents, he held a calm to himself. It didn't take long for Isaac to assume that man was Jamie's boss, and he made his way over to greet the man. "I'd ask if you wanted an out," he started, leaning on the wall by the man, "but you actually seem pretty in your element. I'm not sure if I should be impressed or terrified."

"Best to be both, then, and save yourself the deliberation," Gareth answered, a slight smirk pressed to the corner of his lips. "Gareth Mallory, and you must be part of the bride's family."

"Isaac al Amir-Levinson," he replied, shaking Gareth's hand. "She's been with this idiot so long that I was wondering if they were ever gonna get hitched. Not that I want her marrying someone really quick or anything, but... Jamie's a good guy. He cares, and he cares about her, and if she's married to him then maybe she'll let up on the rest of us."

Gareth nodded, taking a sip of his champagne. "Jamison is a good man; what's more, he's a clever man with a potent conscience. He couldn't be a field agent, but he'll make an excellent husband."

Isaac smiled, glancing over to where Michelle and Jamie were dancing. Kasim had his face pressed to Jacob's shoulder, and Isaac was sure his Abi was doing his best not to cry. "That's what I want to hear," he replied, taking a glass of champagne from a passing tray.

"And what I've heard," Mallory said, raising a brow as he looked at the boy's glass, "is that you should be taking it easy on the alcohol. Antibiotics don't mix well with that."

For a moment, a bright anger flashed across Isaac's expression, but... this was his sister's wedding party. And he wouldn't ruin it for Michelle.

"You know what? I think Noah needs some company."

And, without waiting for Mallory's reply, Isaac wandered off to convince the bartender he was Elijah.


End file.
